The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod: Pravus
by The Skylight Thorn
Summary: Vlad is now in college and faces even more threats both the Slayer Society and the Cult that wants his powers as the Pravus. But with Vlad no longer the same and more ruthless and more powerful then ever there'll be hell to pay. The Pravus is here...


The Chronicles of Vladimir Todd: The Pravus

Chapter 1: Death and Rebirth

Disclaimer: I do not own Vladimir Todd that belongs to Auntie Heather!

Vlad watched in horror as Tomas drained Nelly right before his very eyes, pain and rage ripping through him like a knife.

"You cannot manipulate MY SON!" He had yelled and now tears that he had been holding back rushed to the surface, finally roaring as his Father smiled at him Vlad punched the man that he loved, trusted off of the roof. But as Tomas began to fall with sudden shock he grabbed Vlad's arm, taking him along for the long fall. But even as they fell Vlad felt no fear grabbing the hidden stake from Tomas's coat and stabbing it into his chest, but once wasn't enough he needed the traitor to die! By the time they reached the pavement below Tomas was nothing but a bloody mess riddled with holes, Vlad was unharmed as he had simply landed on the corpse. His figure burned with hate as Vlad rose in the middle of the street, Slayer, Human and Vampire all fighting for their survival. This brought a saddened expression to fall over his saddened face, "Stop!" He commanded as he raised his arms, his eyes shining incredibly bright as his powers as the Pravus showed themselves. Forced to obey him they all turned towards him mechanically, the power that was surging through his being was immense and something that he shouldn't be able to wield. In fact it scared him more than anyone could ever know, "Forget about what happened here, Slayers and Vampire's return to your homes and make no retaliation. The war is over; citizens of Bathory remember that there was an earthquake here. Pick up your dead and tend to the wounded." He commanded them all; of course he would only let a select few remember like the Goths, Otis, and Henry and of course Joss. But what was bothering him the most was Snow's face, lifeless and splattered with her own blood, Snow…

But just as she returned to his mind did a familiar scent fill his nostrils, for a moment he was stunned before a familiar set of pale arms wrapped around him in a tight hug.

"Vlad, are you alright?" She asked him stating the obvious, "Of course Snow, but how?" He asked her not knowing how she had survived, that was until he remembered that Otis had told him that Snow would have to die before she became a Vampire. Funny how things disappear when you're stressed, he hugged her tightly with a large smile now plastered on his pale face. "I-I woke up on your couch, and Vlad…did you turn me into a Vampire?" She asked him with pure shock, yet to him he also sensed some weird version of excitement. "I had to Snow, if I didn't you would have died." He told her as he pulled her closer, capturing her lips into a sweet kiss for a moment.

Finally after pulling away both of them had a satisfied smile on their lips, but their alone time was ended when a bruised Henry and Joss found them both wearing a satisfied grin on their faces. "We killed Vikas." Joss told Vlad causing him to smile somewhat yet a feeling of loss also gripped them, to think that people he had loved and trusted where in fact plotting to kill him the entire time. He looked at them all and muttered a quick apology before running off at Vampire-Speed, finally finding his house on Lugosi Trail Vlad walked into the room with a silent tear falling into his cheek. The war was over for now and Vlad was left with only one person left to fill the hole that in his heart that…Tomas had filled for a short time. But now an even bigger hole filled his heart, he had lost Nelly and his Father, basically an orphan now he had nothing to look forward to. It was then that Otis opened the door to find Vlad lost in his sadness, "Vladimir, I am truly sorry that Tomas was not what you wanted him to be. But just know that I will always be here for you my nephew." Otis told Vlad with a hint of sorrow in his own deep voice.

Turning around quickly Vlad hugged Otis tightly and wept, wept for the family that he never had and never will.


End file.
